Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of transferring funds. In particular, they relate to systems and methods for generating and maintaining a payment network.
Payments made between individuals are often made with cash or checks. Payments for items and services purchased from businesses are often also made with cash or checks, and are also often made using credit cards or debit cards. While these payment mechanisms have worked well, enhanced systems and methods of facilitating such payments would be desirable.